Is That My BOXER!
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Boxer Jonghyun hilang ! Dimana Boxer kesayangan Jonghyun ? Bagaimana pula cara Jonghyun bertanya pada member lain tentang keberadaan Boxer-nya sementara sakit gigi yang di deritanya membuatnya nggak bisa ngomong. RnR pleaseee.. Dont be SILENT reader


**Title** : SHINee Condition_Part Jonghyun *kondisi dimana masing-masing member SHINee bertindak konyol*

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Humor Gaje

**Length** : 5 Part (2 of 5)

**Casts** : Member SHINee

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SHINee member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

* * *

***Is that my BOXER?***

* * *

.

Suasana pagi itu sangat tenang dan damai. Biasanya dorm selalu bergetar-getar gara-gara penghuninya selalu heboh sendiri. Pagi ini dorm seakan tak berpenghuni. Tapi di dalam kamar ada seseorang yang tengah mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan. Dialah Jonghyun.

Jonghyun sibuk memberantakan lemari pakaiannya. Seluruh isi lemarinya tumpah ruah di kasur Onew. Dia nggak peduli Onew bakal murka kalau tau kasurnya dipenuhi baju yang bau apek. *Plaakk, nggak mungkin! Baju lo kali yang apek, author xP* Dia terus membongkar lemarinya hingga kosong tak bersisa. Namun sesuatu yang di carinya nggak ketemu juga. Jonghyun menggeram..

"Grrrr... Cnut.. Cnut.. Cnut.." Jonghyun meringis karena sakit giginya meradang lagi. 'Dimana sih tuh barang?' batin Jonghyun. Dia memegang pipi kirinya, sumber sakit giginya ada di situ. Akhirnya dia bergegas keluar kamar dan mencoba menanyakannya pada member yang lain. Tapi dia merasa nggak akan sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Sakit giginya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia bertekad untuk nggak berbicara.

Dia menghampiri Onew yang lagi asyik menonton TV. Jonghyun membuat bahasa isyarat pada Onew. Jonghyun menarik-narik celana Onew, lalu menunjuk celananya sendiri lalu membuat tanda tanya. Onew memandang Jonghyun dengan bingung.

"Kenapa sih lo? Kayak orang autis aja," sindir Onew, lalu konsentrasi ke TV lagi.

Jonghyun menarik celana Onew lagi. "Hei! Lo mau ngapain gue? Gue nggak doyan laki!" teriak Onew parno sambil meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Jonghyun dari celananya.

Jonghyun kehabisan akal gimana cara agar Onew mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya. Jonghyun memegang pipi kirinya lagi.

"Au ahit hihi hohol! Au hau hanha lo hihat hokher hue hahak?" kata Jonghyun yang kalo di terjemahin jadi 'Aku sakit gigi dodol! Aku mau tanya lo lihat bokser gue kagak?' Tapi tentu saja Onew tetep nggak mudeng.

"Ihh.. epilepsi ya lu?" Onew beranjak meninggalkan Jonghyun yang mematung karena sakit giginya semakin menjadi soalnya tadi dia maksain ngomong walopun yang diomongin nggak bisa dicerna. Jonghyun mengepal tangannya ke arah Onew. Lalu Jonghyun menghampiri Key dan Minho yang sedang memasak Pancake apel di dapur. *author mauuuuuuu!#abaikan* Tak lupa Jonghyun membawa pulpen dan kertas biar nggak usah membuat giginya semakin cenut cenut.

Kalian lihat Boxer-ku nggak?

Jonghyun menyodorkan kertas itu pada Minho dan Key. Minho dan Key saling berpandangan kemudian menggeleng tanda nggak tau. Jonghyun meninggalkan Minho dan Key yang kebingungan.

"Boxer? Sejak kapan dia punya 'petinju' ?" tanya Key pada Minho setelah Jonghyun menghilang dari dapur.

"Entahlah hyung. Mungkin yang dimaksud 'sarung tinju' ?" terka Minho sok tau. Mereka melanjutkan mengaduk adonan dan mencairkan selai apel.

Jonghyun berpapasan dengan Taemin yang lagi asyik melahap sekotak besar es krim di ruang makan. Di samping Taemin ada sebuah kotak es krim yang sudah kosong. Tanpa basa-basi Jonghyun memberikan kertas yang tadi diberikannya pada Key dan Minho pada Taemin.

Kamu lihat Boxer-ku nggak?

Taemin mendangak, sudut bibirnya belepotan es krim. *kyaaaaa! Mauuuu! Plaakk!* "Boxer hyung? Nggak tuh.. Ada apa dengan si Boxer?" tanya Taemin bingung. Jonghyun segera meninggalkan Taemin daripada giginya semakin sakit gara-gara denger ocehan Taemin yang aneh. *author: yang aneh lo atau taemin sih Jjong? =="*

"Memangnya Jonghyun hyung punya teman boxer?" gumam Taemin, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk nggak peduli dan melanjutkan melahap es krim. *boxer=petinju*

Jonghyun kembali mengais-ais tumpukan bajunya yang berserakan di kasur Onew. Tapi barang yang dicarinya tetep nggak ketemu juga. Dengan frustasi dia keluar kamar lagi.

Sementara itu di lantai bawah. Pancake apel buatan Key dan Minho udah matang. Key membawa pancake itu ke ruang makan. " hyung, Taeminnie! Ayo makan Pancake apel!" teriaknya ceria, Minho mengikuti sambil membawa piring kecil.

"HUAAAAATTTCHOOOOO! SROOTTTT!" Taemin bersin keras banget.

"Hya! Taem ! Kau makan berapa kotak es krim, ha?" pekik Key.

Taemin mengelap ingus dari hidungnya dengan sebuah kain berwarna dasar putih dan ada gambar burung warna kuning nge-jreng. "Hehehe... 2 kotak hyung," Taemin hanya meringis. "Huaaatttchiiiingg!" Kain malang itu menggantung di hidung Taemin.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa! Itu Bokser kesayanganku bodoh! Mahal tau itu! Gue belinya di Europe harganya berjuta-juta Euro! Kenapa malah buat ngelap ingus gitu sih?" Jonghyun segera menyambar bokser Tweety yang dia cari-cari. Dia telah melupakan sakit giginya. Nggak peduli lagi dengan sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Key Minho Onew menatap bingung. Taemin tambah bingung , ingus Taemin menggantung dari hidungnya. Dia nggak bisa mengelap tuh ingus soalnya kain yang tadi buat ngelap ada di tangan Jonghyun.

"Ini barang yang gue cari daritadi!" kata Jonghyun lagi.

"Ohh.. jadi karena barang itu kau bertingkah kayak orang ayan, ha?" sindir Onew lalu melahap pancake apel buatan Key dan Minho.

"Lhooo hyung? Tadi kau kan mencari 'petinju'?" tanya Minho bingung.

"Siapa bilang?" kata Jonghyun.

"Tadi kan kau tulis B-O-X-E-R," kata Key sambil mengeja huruf yang tadi Jonghyun tulis. "Dan boxer itu artinya petinju."

"Orang aku nyari bokser kok. Makanya belajar bahasa Inggris yang bener. Weeeekkkk," Jonghyun memeletkan lidahnya. Key melongo.

"Hyuuung.. Pinjem.. ingusku mau jatuh nih," rengek Taemin sambil menggapai-gapai bokser Tweety-nya Jonghyun.

"Enak aje lu.. Ini bokser mahal lu samain sama gombal buat ngelap ingus lu!" kata Jonghyun sewot lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tuh bokser Tweety di mesin cuci...

_Part Jonghyun : End_

Tunggu Part Key selanjutnya... ^^

Summary Part Key :

*Poor Kokok*

Pemasukan SHINee sedang sedikit. Job sepi, sementara uang belanja menipis. Key mencoba menariki iuran buat beli lauk ke member lain. Tapi mereka nggak mau ngeluarin duit dengan banyak alasan. Key mengancam bakal gorengin Cicak kalau pada nggak mau ngasih duit belanja. Tapi Onew tetep ngotot minta ayam goreng. Key sangat bingung.. Kemudian ketika Key sedang di halaman belakang untuk memetik daun singkong *mau di buat sayur xD* Triiingg! Ide gila melintas di otaknya.

*Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Key? Tunggu di Part selanjutnya yaaa? #deepbow*

PS: Ohhhh tidaaaaakkk ! Aku mematikan karakter Jonghyun. xD eh? Tanya.. bokser yang artinya 'celana yang suka di pakai cowok itu tulisan yang bener kayak gimana yaaa? Hahahaha

Ohh yaa... Makasih dah baca yaaa ^^ Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kaki kalian xD wkwkwkwk.. *deepbow from readers*

* * *

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
